User talk:Perry!
That's a really good idea. On the iCarly Wiki, we did that and it was really fun. Over the next week, I'll start making nomination blogs, unless you want to do it, since it was your idea. I could just discuss the categories with you. She has no idea the effect she can have 01:39, February 18, 2012 (UTC) I have a SurveyMonkey account. I'll be glad to put all the nominees on there. What categories do you want to do? She has no idea the effect she can have 17:45, February 18, 2012 (UTC) But shouldn't the users on the wiki be able to nominate the people they want? That's what we did on the iCarly Wiki and it was a lot more fun. The choices can be unlimited then and it won't be biased. She has no idea the effect she can have 18:11, February 18, 2012 (UTC) I mean make a blog entitled "Nomination Blog: Favorite Character" or whatever the category is and then, in the comments, people will write their favorite character. But each user can vote up to three characters. We don't want one user nominating every single character. You make a new blog for each category. Then the nominations will end on a certain date and I'll take all the nominees and put them on SurveyMonkey. Also, I was thinking maybe we could get the users in on it, too. Like "Most Dedicated User" and stuff like that. What do you think? And an Honorable Nomination badge is good! She has no idea the effect she can have 18:21, February 18, 2012 (UTC) RE:Awards That's kind of what the Voting for the month is. People suggest their fav chars at beginning o month. Halfway trhough the month the suggestions are put in a poll for them to vote. At the end of the month they get their own spot on the home page.Me be Rachim. Talk here PLEASEEEEEE Bureacrat/Admin of House of Anubis Wikia 18:44, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Well, we don't have to have it limited to four choices when we do the survey. For example, if someone votes Amber as their favorite character, she's automatically in the survey. If someone votes for a character, they're all automatically in. There should be as many nominees as the users want. We can't just choose who we want. She has no idea the effect she can have 18:45, February 18, 2012 (UTC) We shouldn't make all the blogs in one day. I'll make a plan and send it to you. Just be patient. It might take a while. She has no idea the effect she can have 18:56, February 18, 2012 (UTC) But we shouldn't get rid of any nominations. If there are 20 different nominations for one category, we should put them all in. And making different blogs is much more organized. She has no idea the effect she can have 19:04, February 18, 2012 (UTC) And if we only have four choices, there will be no element of surprise or anything like that. You'll already know the winners before we put up the poll. If there is a large amount of nominations, it will leave more of a mystery to the winner and make it more interesting. She has no idea the effect she can have 19:07, February 18, 2012 (UTC) I was thinking this: Categories: Favorite Character – To be posted 2/18 Favorite Villain – To be posted 2/19 Favorite Pairing – To be posted 2/20 Favorite Newcomer (New character of Season 2) – To be posted 2/21 Favorite Cast Member – To be posted 2/22 Favorite Episode – To be posted 2/23 Most Shocking Moment of HOA – To be posted 2/24 Favorite Image (cannot be a pairing image) – To be posted 2/25 Favorite Quote – To be posted 2/26 Most Dedicated User – To be posted 2/27 Friendliest User – To be posted 2/28 Randomest User – To be 2/29 Most Original Username – To be posted 3/1 Most Favorable Administrator – To be posted 3/2 Nominations end March 5th! You can change whichever ones you like. Just remember to keep the dates in order. She has no idea the effect she can have 19:21, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Good idea! I'll try making a subpage on my talk page so people can find all the blogs! Give me the link to your blog after you finish publishing it. She has no idea the effect she can have 19:43, February 18, 2012 (UTC) I know. I'll just make a page so people can find all the blogs. She has no idea the effect she can have 19:48, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Nice blog! She has no idea the effect she can have 20:14, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Perry, I was just wondering if you were making the HOAWA blog today. Answer me back as soon as you can! She has no idea the effect she can have 20:28, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Nevermind, I found your blog. She has no idea the effect she can have 20:31, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Nah it was nothing man. But thanks for your concern :) Yuki Z 22:22, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Hi,I just went on chat and saw this message from you HELP ME!!!!!!!!HELP!!!!!HELP ME!!!!!HELP ME WHOEVER READS THIS MESSAGE PLEASE TELL EVERYONE I ASKED FOR HELP I WILL EXPLAIN LATER OR I MIGHT NOT HELP!!!! So i'm just checking,are you ok? RE: Ban Sorry, I accidentally KBed you. It's okay. I unKBed you, so you're free to go back on chat. Sorry about that. :( She has no idea the effect she can have 20:04, March 9, 2012 (UTC) hey!!! RE: Voting Sure! She has no idea the effect she can have 00:43, March 12, 2012 (UTC) RE: Email Well, actually, I haven't been on the email account in forever, but I'll go check on it soon. All the admins on the wiki know the password to it. regarding your signature, you can just look here. She has no idea the effect she can have 18:16, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey, On SunriseDaisie's blog, you said to have a newspaper....I already have a wikia for that...if you can, please don't make another one because that was my idea..you can become an admin if you like! :) Here is the link :) We could start it on the 16th or 17th. She has no idea the effect she can have 23:45, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Newspaper- My explaination! You haven't even heard my explaination yet! When I saw that you said you were doing a newspaper, I thought, hey maybe I can actually have a chance for my newspaper to be a little bit popular...if you see on the House of Anubis wiki, I actually edit. So, please do point fingers before you know the reason behind it! Anyways, as I said you are always welcome to become an admin! Hey Perry, I'm writing this on behalf of my friend, but I don't mean to offend you in any sort of way. What you did was actually really mean. You took her idea and tried to make it your own. Yes, she didn't work on it as much as she should of in January, but she did try yesterday. She doesn't like the fact that you are copying her with the newspaper. She did offer you a post as admin on her page and the way that you said that if you didn't start it soon, she would start groaning, that was kind of rude. If you can, please come on chat so we can all talk this through. I hope you take it into consideration. Thank you. ~DestinyStars Awards On the day the winners are announced, I'm gonna add a new section on each winning characters page entitled "Placement in Wiki Awards" and then add it there. Either that or we just add the picture and caption it saying the placement. Whichever way we feel like. She has no idea the effect she can have 21:02, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Dood, you have to send out the awards! She has no idea the effect she can have 21:15, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Okaaaay. She has no idea the effect she can have 00:13, March 17, 2012 (UTC) RE: Newspaper Job: Polls Hey Perry16370, For the newspaper job it said to be eligible for the job you have to give five nominations, so here are my two: Amx1995 and SibunaFan. I only pick two because I could not find any other poll examples and these are the only two. Ok, since I made my nominations, here is my poll: Who's the best BFF pair? A. Alfie and Jerome B.Nina and Fabian C. Mara and Jerome D. Patricia and Joy (You could also substitute Mara and Jerome for Amber and Alfie) Thanks! StrawberrySibuna 23:52, March 17, 2012 (UTC)StrawberrySibuna RE: Her Ban You should really ask Rachim more about her ban. I only know what's on her talk page. She has no idea the effect she can have 16:20, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Re; Newspaper That's an awesome idea! Who's gonna write it? You? I think we should give other users a chance to bring out their writing, though. Just my opinion. She has no idea the effect she can have 18:23, March 19, 2012 (UTC) How come there are no more riddle or poster applications. I thought the final date was March 20th. SunriseDaisy at least said there are no more. ~~RookieCookie13~~ Thanks for accepting me as the riddle person for the newspaper. It means a lot to me! Here's the riddle: There are 2 boys that look alike, have the same mother, and are the same age. But, they are not twins. What is their specific relation? Answer: They are two triplets with the other brother not mentioned. NinjaNia 01:04, March 21, 2012 (UTC)NinjaNia Hello :) Poster The name is KeepCalmFindMask.jpg. Enjoy. Poster File name: WeeklyP001.jpeg Hope U like it! ;) Riddle For Weekly Jackal Hi! This is my riddle: There are two boys. They look alike, have the same parents, and were born on the same day. But, their not twins. What is their specific relation? Answer: 2 triplets with an unmentioned 3rd brother. I re-put the riddle on your talk page. It's there! Polls: April 2nd Edition Who has the best designed room in the House? A. Nina and Amber B. Mara, Patricia, and Joy C. Alfie and Jerome D. Eddie and Fabian StrawberrySibuna 01:31, March 27, 2012 (UTC)StrawberrySibuna Riddle No.2 Sorry about being sorta short notice for my riddle for htis week, but here it is: What happens once a minute, twice a moment, but never in a thousand years? Answer:The letter M!!!! NinjaNia 14:05, April 1, 2012 (UTC)NinjaNia POSTERS: SibunaPL 19:48, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Poster: (Sorry, but I didn't upoladed it to the wikia.) ....and prize for contest: (it's without nick, 'cause I don't know who won. I'm from Europe and in my country is already 9:45 PM :D) http://imm.io/kNSL RE: TWJ What?! Why?! I can't do it alone! She has no idea the effect she can have 22:05, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Alright... She has no idea the effect she can have 22:12, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Your Irish???? Me too!!!!!!!! Aoife O Sullivan 17:45, April 4, 2012 (UTC) 3rd Riddle!!!!! Riddle: I am taken from a mine, put into a wooden case, from which I am never released Yet, I am used my many. What am I? Answer: PENCIL LEAD! (Geddit? Graphite mining?) >.< Sorry man banned u by mistake kicked kickban instead of private message ;-; gimmie a minute to unban you >.<Yuki Z 21:42, April 10, 2012 (UTC) hi :)